1. Field of the Invention
This invention is broadly related to an absorption apparatus, a method for producing a refrigerant effect, and to an absorbent-refrigerant solution. More specifically, this invention provides an air conditioner and/or refrigeration apparatus, a method for producing a refrigerant effect, and an absorbent-refrigerant solution. The absorbent-refrigerant solution includes a promoter for enhancing the vapor absorbent properties of the absorbent-refrigerant solution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,895 by Shimokawa et al. discloses a cooling system which is solar operated. U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,078 to Peckham teaches a solar refrigeration system of the absorption type. U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,269 by Takemi et al. discloses an absorption refrigeration system driven by solar energy. U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,183 to Albertson illustrates a solar operated refrigeration system of the absorption type. U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,273 by Merrick teaches a compact absorption refrigeration apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,222 to Sugimoto et al. discloses a dilute solution producing system of an absorption refrigerating apparatus. None of the foregoing prior art teaches or suggests the absorption apparatus and method of this invention. Furthermore, none of the foregoing prior art teaches or suggests the absorbent-refrigerant solution of this invention, nor the particular promoter for enhancing the vapor absorbent properties of the absorbent-refrigerant solution.